


Together as one

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Jellie - Freeform, Oneshot, Post Demise, Resurrection, Scar is tired and just wants to sleep, non human hermits is BACK babey!, oh man the new episode got me like !!!!, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: After months and months of working in his lab underground, Scar manages to resurrect himself. But it doesn’t exactly go as planned. It never does, with these kinds of things.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Non-human Hermits





	Together as one

Scar takes a deep breath. Unbothered by the cold, damp, and dusty air surrounding him, he enters the basement. This was it. Everything is ready. There’s a storm on its way here, and he’s finished all the necessary preparations. Tonight was the night he was finally going to come back to life.

Oh, how he missed it. Living. _Breathing._ Feeling the sun on his face, and the splashing of raindrops on his skin. The heat of the Nether and the strange, cold sensation of being in the End. Sure, being dead meant he didn’t have to sleep. And sure, undead mobs didn’t come after him, nor did he have to worry about taking fall damage when working on risky landscaping projects. But Scar greatly missed the sensations, the _feeling_ of living. He’s spent so long down here working, experimenting, designing. It was going to pay off. _It had to._

He flicks a lever, and the contraption seems to come to life. Red lights start blinking, redstone particles signalling that everything was in working order. Scar was by no means a redstone expert, but he’s proud of what he’s managed to create down here. Mixing just the right amounts of magic with science to create something that would return life to his body. His cold, stiff, grey body.

Scar enters the chamber. He's ready. He’s placed the four essential items in their respective item frames, and Jellie is guarding them from atop the sacrificial platform. _This is going to work. It’s been so long, it has to work. I’m going to become my old self again, and it’s going to be great._

The thunderstorm outside begins to pick up. _It’s time._

Lightning strikes before he knows it, and electricity surges through his veins. A power Scar has never felt before, vibrating his every molecule. He can feel it, he can feel the energy. The _life_ making its way back into his system. The redstone machines light up and spin and whirr and whizz as electrical sparks dance through the delicate wiring. Jellie’s hairs stand up straight, and the four items give off a familiar blue glow.

Everything goes white. And then his vision goes black.

\----

Scar wakes up with a jolt. He breathes in, and out. And then in again. It’s a strange sensation, not having had to use his lungs in so long. As he gets used to needing to breathe again, he notices the bumping in his chest. It speeds up as he realizes that _it worked! It actually worked, I did it! I’m alive again!_ Scar stretches, feeling his body pop and crack in all kinds of places.

He looks at his hands, color seeping back into them as his blood gets pumped around all throughout his body. Scar is _ecstatic_. He punches through the glass, surprised by the pain but happy to feel again. He brushes the shards of glass off like they’re nothing, ignoring the red seeping from his hands.

The basement is cold and damp, but the lights still seem to be working after being hit by the lightning. He looks at the pedestal, where all four items have disappeared. Jellie is nowhere to be seen either.  
_Huh,_ Scar scratches his head. His ears twitch.

_His ears twitch?_

Scar reaches up, his ears twitching once more as he comes into contact with- with something fluffy? _Why are his ears fluffy, this is not what was supposed to happen. Where is Jellie, why isn't she here why can he move his ears like that oh god why didn’t he install a mirror down here-_

Scar digs through shulker after shulker, breathing a sigh of relief when he finds a small mirror in the last one. He finds his hands shaking as he brings it up to his face.

His color has definitely returned, but it manages to drain from his face as he sees what’s sitting on top of his head.

A pair of cat ears.

 _Jellie’s_ cat ears.

They twitch and move and the realisation that _they’re attached to him and_ he _can move them_ is, well... it’s overwhelming.  
He’s come back to life, but at what cost?

Scar lets himself fall back on one of the shulkers, but jumps up as a sharp pain erupts from the bottom of his spine. _Oh no._ He almost doesn't dare to look.  
It’s a tail. Of course it is. All too familiarly colored, beautifully grey, and perfectly proportional to Scar’s height. _Why not._

Scar peers through the mirror at himself, checking if there are any other abnormalities he hasn’t found yet. Apart from some tufts of grey and white fur in between his hair, he hasn’t found anything. That’s a relief, at least. 

Scar’s head starts to spin, the dusty air finally getting to him. He has to get some fresh air. _Fresh air!_ He hasn’t used his lungs in _months,_ oh man, this was long overdue. Scar darts up the stairs and bursts out the front door. It’s daytime already, how long has he been down there? Well, he couldn’t really say he had a good grasp on the day/night cycle in the first place, ever since dying.

Scar equips his elytra, and flies up to the roof. Being up there just feels... right. The storm has long gone, giving way to the warm rays of the sun cascading down onto the green roof. Scar drops to his knees and brushes his hand over the tiles. They’re warm under his touch. It’s nice; being able to feel, and to feel something so warm and inviting. Scar sits down, leaning on one of the steeper parts of the roof. It’s hard finding a good sitting position with his tail on his back, so he eventually settles for laying down, exhaustion and a lack of sleep getting the better of him. His tail flicks around, seemingly with a mind of its own.

His tail. It feels so weird to even think about. But it's here, and it's real. He can _move_ it and _use_ it and _god..._ After all he's gone through with Demise, this must be the weirdest thing he's experienced. What was he supposed to do about it?

Scar’s heard rumors about other hermits having experienced similar problems. And how they've built machines to fix problems like these. But if he’s to believe their horrifying stories of discoloration, vampirification, and the swapping of body parts, he'd rather not try his luck with those. He sure as hell isn’t going to pay _20 diamonds_ to use that thing. No, sir. He would find a solution on his own for that kind of money. Back to the drawing board it is, then.

The vex magic... he knows he shouldn’t have used so much. He knows it was risky to have Jellie in the room, but it just felt wrong to resurrect himself without her nearby. Scar sighs, rubbing his temples. How was he going to explain this to Cub? He knows he should have just used the reality stone, like he did.

He was going to fix it. Eventually. Just not right now. This was a problem for another day.

Scar basks in the warmth of the roof tiles, and the warmth of the sun’s rays. He doesn’t know whether it’s because he’s alive again, or if it’s because he’s got cat dna mixed with his own now, but the sun feels great. It feels great to be back. 

Scar curls up on the roof, his ears lay comfortably on his head, and his tail just about reaches his nose, tickling ever so slightly. The calmness of the situation calls a purr from deep down. He doesn't try to suppress it, relishing in the comforting vibrations, allowing himself to fall asleep. 

Yes, it feels great to be alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> When Scar brought in Jellie in his latest episode I just couldn’t rest until I had written this,,,, I have to get up in 5 hours hAh. I’m so glad he pulled through with the resurrection chamber ;u;  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed another part of what I’d like to call ‘non-human hermits’ ;)
> 
> Title from TWRP’s ‘Rock n Roll Best Friends’


End file.
